The Son of Shannara
by pent-up-dragon
Summary: Set after the series "The Druids of Shannara", this is the story of Penderrin & Cinnaminson's grandson. He is sent to the Malg Swamp to get a weapon to destroy Verigar.


A/N: This takes place after the Druids of Shannara series. (The newest ones.) This is the story of Penderrin and Cinnaminson's grandchildren, assuming they get together. This doesn't contain spoilers, however, so feel free to read it even if you haven't read the newest book. 

* * *

**

The Son of Shannara

**   


by pentupdragon

  
  
The sun shone bright upon the home of Dyle Elessedil. The yellow light streamed into his window, the warmth hit his face. He was still asleep, which was odd for the youngest son of the Elessedil line. However, as he felt the heat of the early morning sun, he awoke, and eagerly jumped out of bed. His bright emerald eyes sparkled as he ran to the window to watch the waking city of Arborlon. He always enjoyed seeing the older Elves making their way to work; and the younger Elves playing in the streets, and the gardens. Dyle's view from his room was perfect; for it overlooked the Ellcrys. He was able to see the Chosen doing the morning and evening ceremonies normally. However, this morning, he woke too late to be able to see the cermony. He was disappointed, and wondered briefly why he had slept so late. The thought was fleeting, because he heard his grandfather in the hallway just outside of his room.   
  
Dyle was surprised. His grandfather rarely came to visit, unless there was something important. Penderrin Ohmsford was a Rover by nature, and he didn't necessarily approve of the life that his daughter had chosen by marrying Khyren Elessedil. But Pen loved his grandson, and when he visited Arborlon, he always brought something special for Dyle.   
  
Dyle quickly pulled on his light brown breeches, and a loose white shirt. He pulled his reddish-blond hair into a loose ponytail, and swung his door open. "Pen!" he called delightedly. Penderrin Ohmsford turned at the voice of his grandson, and smiled widely. "Ah, there's my boy!" he yelled excitedly as Dyle rushed for him. They embraced, and Pen heard Dyle's voice, muffled by his shirt.   
  
"What are you doing here, Pen? I thought you were on an expedition."   
  
Pen chuckled slightly, and pulled away from Dyle, grinning widely. "Happy to see me, huh? Your grandmother decided that she wanted to go home, to tend to some things, so we cut the expedition short and I decided to come visit you!" As he said this, Pen's voice was trying to maintain a nonchalant sound. Dyle noticed the strain, but decided that Pen would tell the true reason to his visit when he was ready. In the meantime, Dyle had something more important to ask about. He was, after all, the equivalent of a seventeen year old Man, and he hadn't seen his grandfather in some time. "Pen, did you bring anything for me?" he asked, with no trace of subtlety. Pen laughed, and grinned wickedly. He always felt younger when he was around Dyle.   
  
"Now, why would I do that?" he asked teasingly.   
  
"Aw, come on, Pen! Just give me the gift, and we'll be done with this business!" Dyle replied, eager to see what his eccentric grandfather had brought him this time. The last time he had visited, he had brought Dyle a rock that had been dipped in the waters of the Hadeshorn, and was guaranteed by the Ard Rhys herself to be good luck. Of course, having Grianne Ohmsford, the Ard Rhys, be Dyle's great great aunt was helpful when Dyle wanted good gifts. This time, Dyle had no idea that Pen was bringing something infinitely more powerful, and more dangerous.   
  
Pen's face became serious, and he pulled a small bundle out of his pocket. "You must never tell your father or mother that I am giving this to you," he said, with no jocularity in his voice. As he handed the bundle to Dyle, his hand trembled slightly. Dyle took the bundle, and his eyebrows bunched together in curiousity. "What is this, Pen?" he asked. Pen just nodded toward the package, motioning to open it. Dyle unfolded the leather bundle slowly. He saw three stones glimmering in the light filtering through the hallway. The deep blue of the stones gave them away immediately to Dyle, who gasped and said, "Pen, are these -- what I think they are?" He dumped the stones gently into his hand, and turned them, one by one, in his hand.   
  
"Yes, Dyle, these are the Elfstones."   
  
Dyle couldn't believe it. He, and the rest of Arborlon, had believed the Stones to be lost after the voyage that Penderrin and Ahren Elessedil had made into the Forbidding. Now, he was holding the sacred Stones. However, there was one thing that he couldn't understand. "Pen, why are you giving these to me? I have magic already ... I don't need these."   
  
Pen looked a little startled at this remark. "You have magic?" he asked increduously. "What is it?"   
  
Dyle was confused. "I have the power of the wishsong," he said slowly, "Mother and Father didn't tell you when we found out?"   
  
Pen looked extremely angry at this revelation. "No, they did not," he said icily. "What type of the wishsong do you have?"   
  
"Uh, well, I haven't really used it to any magnitude, but I can make illusions."   
  
Pen nodded slowly, and said quietly, "Well, you may still have use of the Stones. They are the Seeking Stones, and when you are in need of finding something important, you will need them."   
  
With that comment, Pen began to walk down the hall to Dyle's father's chambers. "Wait! Pen! Why are you here, really?" Dyle asked as he ran to keep up with his grandfather. Without answering, Pen continued to walk. At the end of the hall, Dyle saw a sight that he thought he would never see.   
  
The Ard Rhys herself, in living flesh, was walking down the hall to meet them. She was the last of the Druids. The Third Druid Council had failed after the repeated mutinies of the members, and Grianne was the last of their kind. She was more of a legend than anything, and though Dyle was related to her, he had never met her. He stared as she reached them. She hugged Pen warmly, and turned to Dyle. "Who is this Elf?" she asked Pen in a very distrustful voice. Pen replied quickly, "This is your great great nephew, Dyle Elessedil." Grianne turned her dark eyes to Dyle, and he felt as though his brain was being picked apart; all his secrets bared. She nodded, apparently satisfied, and opened the door to Khyren Elessedil's chambers without knocking.   
  
Dyle's eyes widened. He was sure that Khyren was going to kill Grianne. Dyle had _never_ had the gall to enter the King's chambers unannounced, even if he _was_ the King's son. He peered into the room, and noticed that Khyren was doing nothing more than staring at the unwanted visitor. "What do you want, Druid?" the King asked icily. They had never been on the best terms. Khyren Elessedil was against any magic that wasn't Earthly, and he considered the Druid magic to be of the utmost insult.   
  
Grianne began to speak quietly, and both Pen and Dyle entered the chamber as well, in order to hear better.   
  
"I have come to you, Khyren Elessedil, because this matter is of the utmost importance to all the Races, but Elves most of all. I have already been to the Hadeshorn, and spoked to the shade of Walker Boh. I understand that you disapprove of the Druids; however, you must recognize the fact that we do help all the Races to the best of our abilities. The shade spoke in riddles, but I was able to comprehend enough to become alarmed. The Forbidding has let one of the most powerful demons free, and this demon is now rounding up the Gnomes and other Races that are against Elves and Men. This demon goes by the name of Verigar, and he is a force to be reckoned with. We must unite the Elves, Men, and other Races together in an effort to fight Verigar. Otherwise, the Four Lands are doomed."   
  
Her speech done, Grianne stared into the face of Khyren, almost daring him to laugh, or disagree in any way. Khyren sat for a moment, then stood and paced the floor in front of Grianne. "All right, Druid, let's say that I believe this tale. Why should the Elven people help you?"   
  
Grianne's eyes darkened, and she tried to remain calm as she replied, "If you do not, the Elven people, as a part of the Four Lands, will be destroyed."   
  
"What would you have me do?" Khyren asked, seeming to be helpful. However, Dyle could tell by his tone that he was merely stringing Grianne out.   
  
"The only way to defeat Verigar is to go to the Malg Swamp. In the center of the swamp is a weapon with enough power to defeat the demon."   
  
"What is this powerful weapon?"   
  
Grianne's head lowered for an instant, then snapped back up. "I do not know," she replied. "The shade did not specify what this weapon was."   
  
Dyle could tell that this was the last straw for Khyren. He laughed, and mockingly said, "Well, sure, I'll send my best Elven Hunters to the Malg Swamp, deep in the North, to find this mysterious weapon, following the orders of a Druid shade! I do not think so, Druid. Now, leave before I must have you removed."   
  
Grianne's eyes flashed, and she replied in a hot tone. "You laugh now, Khyren Elessedil, but when the Elves are being brutally killed, you will wish that you had heeded my warning." With that said, she twirled around and stormed out. Dyle and Pen followed closely and Dyle swung the door shut behind him.   
  
"Grianne?" he called quietly. She turned, her eyes furious. "I will go to the Malg Swamp to find the weapon."   
  
Pen and Grianne both stared at the boy, amazed. Grianne glanced at Pen, and Pen gave a nod. "Do you have anyone who would go with you, young Dyle?" Grianne asked kindly. "This journey will be long, and hard." Dyle thought for a moment, and said, "Well, you'll go, right?" When she nodded, he continued, "I can also use a long-lost connection that I have. I'm sure that Zeri Leah would love to join me on this adventure. And I have a couple of Elves who owe me, as well as some Rovers." Grianne laughed, and Dyle looked at her curiously. "Why do you laugh?" he asked.   
  
"We will have a full circle again. A Druid, an Ohmsford/Elessedil, a Leah, a couple of Elves, and some Rovers."   
  
Dyle smiled, remembering the stories of other Ohmsford-Shannara-Elessedil family members. "When must we leave?" he asked, realizing for the first time that he had offered to leave home for unknown territory. Grianne replied, "I will get supplies and an airship ready. I will contact you when they are ready. In the meantime, you should gather all who you wish to go with you. It will be a long and hazardous journey. Be sure that they know this."   
  
With that said, Grianne walked back down the hall. Dyle turned to Pen, and Pen said quietly, "Remember my gift to you, young Dyle." Pen followed his aunt down the hall, and Dyle walked slowly back to his room, wondering what his father would say to his decision. 

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me if you like this so far. 


End file.
